USS Voyager (NCC-1704 DIS)
The USS Voyager (NCC-1704) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. The Voyager was launched from San Francisco Fleet Yards in 2247. It was assigned to a training cruise for Starfleet cadets under the command of Captain Hudson. History In the late-2256, Voyager began a three month training cruise mission to circumnavigate the entire Federation before returning home. The plan was for the cadets to run the ship while the officers aboard observed and critiqued their performance. The ship was transiting the Binary Stars when the Federation-Klingon War began, and became trapped behind enemy lines when a Klingon fleet conquered that sector on the first day. In attempting to return home, Voyager encountered a Klingon destroyer. In the first fifteen minutes, all thirteen of the regular officers were killed or critically wounded, including the captain. The Voyager lost main power and was adrift; fortunately the Klingon destroyer was no better off. The cadets got weapons and impulse engines back on-line within three hours, and were able to destroy the Klingon ship. The next day, just before Hudson died, he appointed Cadet Kathryn Jemison to the command. Attempted Mutiny Shortly after, Cadet Tim Locarno was made acting tactical officer and first officer, however his overconfidence proved to be his undoing. Instead of returning home, Lacarno tried to convince Jemison they should fight, but Jemison refused as they were just cadets and behind enemy lines. Following Jemison's refusal, Lacarno attempted to convince other cadets to join him in a mutiny. Recruiting only a few cadets, Lacarno and his crew stole a shuttle and attempted to destroy a Klingon destroyer by exploiting a weakness. Vastly outgunned, the shuttle was devastated after an unsuccessful attempt. Lacarno and three others were killed. Only one survived. Discoveries During 2256 and 2257, Voyager visited over twenty different worlds and encountered representatives of ten different species. Battles In December 2256, Voyager received a distress call from Solaris III, under attack by Klingons. The only ship in range, Voyager headed to the Federation mining colony to assist. Voyager was able to destroy the attacking Birds-of-Prey and saved the colony from destruction. On Stardate 1508.2, Voyager engaged a Klingon destroyer in defense of the USS Soyuz. With the advantage of their invisibility screen, the succeeded in destroying the Soyuz forcing the Voyager to withdraw. On Stardate 1208.4, An encounter with two Birds-of-Prey had left Voyager critically damaged. It was assumed repairs would take three to four months. The ship was reduced to short-range communications and impulse engines. Fortunately, the ship was directed to an automated repair station. Voyager was repaired but the crew was forced to destroy the station when it was revealed that it had taken one of their crew members hostage, although the station immediately began repairing itself. As the Klingons captured more portions of Federation territory, Voyager's encounters became more and more frequent. Arriving at Starbase 24, Voyager discovered the station had been overrun by Klingons and warped away. Command crew * Commanding officer ** Captain Mark Hudson (2247-2256) ** Acting Captain Kathryn Jemison (2256-2257) * First officer ** Cadet Tim Locarno (2256) ** Acting First Officer * Second officer ** Acting Second Officer * Chief engineer ** Acting Chief Engineer * Chief medical officer ** Acting Chief Medical Officer * Helmsmen ** Acting Helmsmen Ezri Sato (2256-2257) * Communication officer ** Acting Communication Officer Jaesa Aurora (2256-2257) * Navigator ** Acting Navigator Pavel Soyuz (2256-2257) * Tactical officer ** Cadet Tim Lacarno (2256) ** Acting Tactical Officer * Science officer ** Acting Science Officer T'Pella (2256-2257) Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships